1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage coasters and more particularly pertains to a new beverage coaster for removably adhering to a surface such that the beverage coaster does not cling to a beverage container. The present invention further provides a dispenser for a plurality of stacked beverage coasters according to the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage coasters is known in the prior art. More specifically, beverage coasters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art beverage coasters include U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,823; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,873; U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,566; U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,695; U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,302; U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,525; and PCT Patent No. WO 90/03754.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new beverage coaster. The inventive device includes planar disc having an adhesive on the bottom side.
In these respects, the beverage coaster according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for removably adhering to a surface such that the beverage coaster does not cling to a beverage container.